Drabbles to One Piece more or less
by Moonlight Calls
Summary: Drabbles to go with three of my fanfics which I haven't started, yet... you can always ask for me to continue one. They contain my OCs and their pairings. Shanks/OC, Sanji/OC and Zoro/OC. By the way, there isn't much need to read them in order.
1. Drabble 1 Shanks Happy

**Disclaimer****: I own none of One Piece that goes to Eiichiro Oda….. It's sad I know BUT I do own my Ocs' and the situations I put them in! **

**Authors Note****: So just to let you know this is my first posting something on here but not my first fanfic…. And I do realize that you won't get some of these things but they are drabbles keep in mind (to stories that I have in my head but haven't written yet hehe). Hopefully I'll be posting a lot of these drabbles because I'm already down to 39 and as the titles says they'll be more or less drabbles meaning they'll be above or less than 100 words. What can I say? I get carried away. p.s. pls don't mind the ooc'ness…ness 'tis awhile ago and was the first attempt for all.  
**

**Characters-well mine and their pairing(orders in appearance!) Shanks and Minori/Tru, Sanji and Luna, Zoro and Tsuki**

* * *

#1 Happy (Shanks)

Join the Marines? Or do I marry a guy that's 45 years older than me? Either way I lose my freedom.

I should've left with him, my brother. Those seven years ago even if I was I was 10 and he trying to murder me later.

Hah! Because of him our "father" lost all trust in me. Marrying me off to a man 5 years younger than he is!

Oh, well… I guess I've made up my mind. I walked out of the guest room. Knocked on my father's office door, "Come in!" he answered. I walked in.

"Father, I've made up my mind. I choose to become a Marine and fulfill the duties my brother couldn't." At first I could tell he didn't like the answer but the last part got to him, he nodded and seemed pleased. I walked out.

Happy I am not.

**

* * *

SO that was the first 'drabble' peeps haha well to go into further detail these are things that happen in the past and probably will be in or not be in the story whenever I do write them down- if that made any sense.  
**


	2. Drabble 2 Shanks Smile

**Disclaimer: I own none of One Piece that goes to Eiichiro Oda….. It's sad I know BUT I do own my Ocs' and the situations I put them in!**

**Authors Note: Some Language that some people might not like!**

* * *

#2 Smile (Shanks)

My plan was through proof. Did they actually think I would mess up? Something I spent weeks on?

This just goes to show that most of the Navy was going to the dumps. It's insulting to think that I was capable to screw up, to think that I messed up big enough to have to "restore" my "honor". Like I give a shit what the Navy thinks of me.

Besides my plan actually went smoothly if I do say so myself. Mess up big enough to get an impossible task and there I am.

I smile to myself as I get my "impossible task".


	3. Drabble 3 Shanks Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I own none of One Piece that goes to Eiichiro Oda….. It's sad I know BUT I do own my Ocs' and the situations I put them in!**

**Authors notes: In the next one they actually have One Piece people! yay!

* * *

**

#3 Don't Go (Shanks)

I was sitting at the dock, looking at the sunset. Humming a song**. **When I had a thought someone was behind me. But quickly shook the idea out of my head. No one would be out here this late at night. When suddenly I felt the hair one the back of my neck stand up.

"Boo!" someone yelled in my ear. I screamed and practically jumped five feet in the air.

"Masanori! Don't you dare do that, you could've gave me a heart attack," I told my older brother while hitting his arm.

"Haha! How many times have you said that?"

"Ever since I could talk," I pouted. He let out that laugh that I loved. I whacked him upside the head and started to walk away when he held me back from my shoulder. "What?"

"I'm leaving, to become a pirate. Here keep my hat, 'till you're free," he said.

"Let me come with you, please!" I said, feeling my tears.

"No! You're too young. Besides if father found out it'd be really be dangerous..." he trailed off.

"Don't go... please?" but I knew he was already gone.


	4. Drabble 4 Sanji Frustrated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but Eiichiro Oda does! well cept for my OC's... and some ideas  
**

** Authors notes: One Piece people are finally here! yay! Now be nice 'twas me first time writing with these peeps!  


* * *

**

#4 Frustrated (Sanji)

"You like him," Nami stated sitting down in a chair.

"What are you talking about? I like who?" I asked her.

"Sanji! Who else?" she yelled.

"You're serious?" I asked. That got her mad.

"Yes I'm serious! Why would I say something like that if it weren't true. Tell him," she commanded. I looked at her blankly. "At least admit it!"

"I'll admit it when Luffy states- turns down** meat** and feels perfectly fine," I say smiling. Her draw dropped. "Come on let's go to the kitchen, I made cookies for you and I, let's get them before the cool off." As we headed down we saw a very confused Zoro.

"Hey Zoro! What's up?" I asked.

"Luffy... didn't want food, even meat, Chopper checked him, perfectly healthy..." With that he left. I turned to a grinning Nami.

"Fine, I admit," I say defeated.

"Why can't you-" I cut her off.

"I get so frustrated that's why!" Just than he shows up.

"Ahh, Nami-chan you'd never guess what!" Sanji said with adoration to Nami, ignoring me.

"See, told you," I said. She looked sad while Sanji noticed me for the first time. I looked to him,"She didn't believe when Zoro said Luffy didn't want mean."

"Yes, it's true! I made it especially for you... and Luna-chan," he said to her more to me.

"Sorry Sanji, I made us something to eat. Something I** know** will put Luffy in the mood to eat," with that I started walking. "Good thing I made two batches."

"I told you, I get frustrated," I told Nami as she caught up to me.


	5. Drabble 5 Sanji Empty Threat

**Disclaimer: I own zip people!... I ams sad**

**Authors note: Hey ya peeps I'm bored so I'll just update 'till I'm not bored so review and make my day cause today has bee oh so boring... you'll be my favorite person of the day! oh well onward to the drabble!  
**

**

* * *

**

#5 Empty Threat (Sanji)

"He get's me so frustrated!" I started to walk out of the bar. Did he have to flirt with every women he sees? I heard running, Zoro? Wouldn't want to lose his drinking buddy. Luffy? Probably be begging me to sing. Nami? Wouldn't want to be left alone with the bunch.

"Luna-chan! Wait!" I stopped,"What's wrong? Why'd you leave?"

"Ahh, Sanji just go back and tell the others I'm fine. I know I'm gonna be out tomorrow, my throat's soar and Nami is fine."

"What's wrong, you'd usually stay 'till you passed out."

"Sanji, I'm fine, go back."

"Not until-"

"If you don't go back I won't cook lunch for a month and a half!" I threw the threat out.

"We both know that's an empty threat," he said smirking.

I hung my head in shame," I know, I'd be to worried about losing the cooking skill I'd finally gained back." Little did he know I'd feel guilty to letting him do all the work.


	6. Drabble 6 Sanji Flower

**As you all know I own nothin  
**

** And I'm still bored so I'll just keep updating 'till non boredness takes over me... so review and make my day cause today has bee oh so boring... you'll be my favorite person of the day well if you're the first if you're the second than you'll get a cookie in spirit! oh well onward to the drabble!  
**

**

* * *

**

#6 Flower (Sanji)

A little boy was teasing a girl. She started to talk back. Now bother were fighting.

"Two beautiful flowers for two for two beautiful girls," Sanji said turning to us. holding two red flowers.

"Thank you Sanji," Nami stated smelling hers.

"Anything for you my Nami," he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Thanks-" I stooped and saw the little girl run away crying. I walked over to the little boy and bent down to him holding out the flower. "Take it. I saw her looking at it. Ask her to the festival."

"Why would I ask her!" he yelled but than he spake again,"H-how d-did you know?"

"Because I had a brother who acted the same way. She'll love it, besides I don't think this is the first tome two fought." He blushed and too the flower.

"Thanks miss," he looked away. I laughed.

"But I do have one favor, wheres the place to get the best sweets?" I asked.

"Over there just on the verge of the village. Bye! he took off running.

"That was so sweet!" Nami gushed. "Here have mine."

"No, I couldn't," I said giving it back.

"Oh, whatever you love flowers and just gave away the one you'll last see because the next few islands. Besides it look beautiful on you," she said putting the flower in my hair.

"Fine," I smile turning to see Sanji staring at me smiling. I looked to Nami smirking. "Am I missing something?"


	7. Drabble 7 Zoro Fear

**As you all know I own nothin  
**

**Yup still bored so don't be surprised if I update 'till drabble 39 or until non boredness takes over me... so review and make my day cause today has bee oh so boring... you'll be my favorite person of the day well if you're the first if you're the second than you'll get a cookie in spirit! oh well onward to the drabble! and if you're third ummmmm you'll ummm get a... hug in spirit! yea that works!  
**

**

* * *

**

#7 Fear (Zoro)

"Zoro! Zoro, wake up!" I yelled. "Zoro, wake up! You're not supposed to fall asleep in the crows nest."

"Ugh, what's the noise? Tsuki?" he asked groggily.

"Ugh! I give up." And I jumped out of the crows nest.

"I'm going to town if anyone cares!" I hollered I heard "waits" and "hold ups".

"I'll come with," Nami said,"need to shop."

"Can I come?" Luffy asked," I wanna check the food!"

"We'll stay here!" Ussop and Chopper volunteered.

"I'll come with you Tsuki-chan!" Sanji said.

"Sanji go with Nami or to the market, I'm sure you wouldn't want to look at swords. Let's meet at the town square at, umm 3?" everyone agreed.

After wondering around looking for the store I found it when,"Boo!"

"Zoro!" I yelled at the laughing man.

"And... you... c-call yo-your... self a... pirate!" he said between laughs. I huffed.

"What can I say... I have a fear of marimo heads sneaking up on me!"

* * *

**Haha my friend love the Zoro drabbles, especially 8 and 10!**


	8. Drabble 8 Zoro Kiss

**Disclaim!  
**

**So I'll post this one because I'm bored and I like the number eight^^ haha but if you want more review!  
**

**

* * *

**

#8 Kiss (Zoro

"I shouldn't have followed you! Come on, maybe this way!"

"I'm not lost!" Zoro yelled at me.

"Hey calm down I never **said** that... maybe implied..." I told him. He stayed silent, hehe. After a few hours it became dark and the moon was shining high in the sky. "Shh..." I stopped Zoro, "Here come on."

Pretty soon we could here it more clearly. A girl crying? She was hiding by a tree.

"Hey, honey, are you hurt?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Lost?" Zoro asked, she nodded her head yes as he wiper the tears off her cheeks. I couldn't help to smile.

"We'll help you, do you live in the town? Or out here," I asked.

"In t-town," she said.

"Do you want to tell us your name," I asked.

"Sakura," she smiled.

"That's a pretty name, it suits you perfect," I said as Zoro picked her up and continuing our way.

We were little away from the town and were talking about her moms food when, "Do you two have a baby, girl?"

Zoro choked. On what exactly, who know. "No we-"

"No, but if we did I'm sure she'd be just as pretty as you," I said as I tickled her and took her from the now blushing Zoro. Soon she fell to sleep. Zoro stopped when we were just beside the town.

"Why did you say that?" he asked with a light blush?

"Because I was like her and if I said anything else she'd bugging us still... Plus did you see how happy she was!" He just nodded. Pretty soon we got to a house with a woman standing outside who looked like she'd been dying.

"Sakura? Thank you, thank you! So much," she said running to us. I gave her to her mother, when she just began to stir.

"Mommy!" she jumped. Her mother turned to us, "Come, and stay for the night!"

"I'll get the room ready! I'll be out tomorrow so remember, you need a baby!" with that she ran.

Her mother giggled, "Such a persistent little girl. Set me up with my husband and has been asking for a baby brother." Zoro did a face plant blushing madly while I blushed and did a sweat-drop. "Oh, don't look so modest, I'm sure it's by luck you two haven't had one yet."

"We aren't together, I said something because I was like her and she'd be doing what she just did all the way here, worse. I blame karma, was I really like that?"

"I could've sworn you two were together," she said.

* * *

We were just about to leave when,"Wait!" I turned to see Sakura come running to us. Both of us bent smiling to her.

"Thank you," she told us then hugged and kissed our cheeks maybe I think she said something to Zoro and ran off.

"Bye! You're welcome!" I turned to Zoro. Blushing. "Aww you're blushing, someone got a kiss."

"If only you knew," he muttered going ahead of me.

* * *

**Reveiw me peeps or this is the last you'll see of these drabbles and I think they get somewhat better on the way but that 'tis only me and me friend... Later!**


	9. Drabble 9 Shanks Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... well except for my mangaXP but yeeeaaaaahhhh*sigh* I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Well someone made a review and like I said they are my favorite person of the day! and since it's summer I haven't got to that a lot so yay for Razzy! haha so yes I do know this one isn't of Zoro BUT! yea things didn't go according to plan for me when I was writing them awhile back ago and this just fit so well the next one is Zoro though. So I'll post 10 later tonight and maybe more and a new story if I still have writers block for all my things... my drabbles included... stupid number 40. Review! pls? oh well on to the drabble!  


* * *

**

#9 Masquerade (Shanks)

"Here take it," my ten year old self the hat to a teenage boy whose face was blurred.

"Minori, I can't you love that hat," he said trying to give it back.

"Wear it 'till your dream comes true, besides I have a specialer hat!" I smiled to my crush.

"Oh, pish-posh I'll still talk like this way forever, even when you're allowed to call me by my other name. Now go! You'll be late!"

"Why do you want me to be a pirate so bad? Do you like me?" he asked smugged.

"Pshh! Yeah right! I have enough of an idiot to take care of!" I said turning red because of blushing and being mad.

"But you're blushing," he stated as he poked my cheek.

"I'm fuming! As in mad! Besides it doesn't help that you're free and might see him. Go before I start balling!" He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Now you're blushing!"

"Of course I am you moron! I just lost my first kill to a complete moron who I left in charge of my hat!... And there's no biggie, just my mum saw it and now I won't hear the end to it ya idiot!' I muttered the last bit.

"She did!" it was his turn to blush.

"See ya wouldn't have even done it if you saw her, now go!" I pushed down the hill... still blushing. So cute.

"See ya and I'll keep the hat sage, promise!"

* * *

I woke up with a start. Why did my memories have to be a masquerade dealing with him? And where have I seen that hat?


	10. Drabble 10 Zoro Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... well except for my mangaXP but yeeeaaaaahhhh*sigh* I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Finally the time comes! What did Sakura tell Zoro! Haha R&R please:)

* * *

**

#10 Promise (Zoro)

"Zoro! What, is it I just got my drink!" I whined.

"Would you rather let the whole crew hear what Sakura made me promise?" he started.

"Okay, this is what she said, 'Tell Tsuki-chan, even this, that you two need to date than marry than have a baby girl than a boy and fast! Or you'll each other in a jiffy!'"

"Is that why you were blushing?" he looked away. "That girl is like me! I'm sorry Zoro, it's karma catching up to me, Now I know how they felt, sorta!"

"Sorta? Are you saying you were worse?" he yelled.

"Let's just say I'd make more comments on 'couples' like us," I said making air quotes, "Than actually setting people up."

"I blame you," he stated blankl and walked away.

"Hey, you're the one that fulfilled the promise," I yelled after him.


	11. Drabble 11 Zoro Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... well except for my mangaXP but yeeeaaaaahhhh*sigh* I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Boredom takes over once again... and please don't get all angry cause these make no sense at all... they're all jumbled they just fit with the words so yea...**

**

* * *

**

#11 Traitor (Zoro)

Is it possible? To betray yourself... No I would never in a million years. I must be sick, not feeling well. That's it, it has to be, explains it all.

If I did, it wouldn't make sense. None at all! Luffy must be delirious. I mean if he could even see it wouldn't the rest of the crew? Wouldn't Nami try something or Sanji have a fit? Well no not like that, I made it clear I see him as a brother... wouldn't that be worse? ... Defiantly worse! Wait does he know! Does he feel-

"Hey! Tsuki want to spar!" I turned to see Zoro grinning.

Yup, I'm a traitor.

* * *

**So the next to Shanks drabbles won't have him in them... just warning!**

**I won't update more drabbles later tonight but hopefully if it doesn't take me forever to type I'll post my Ikkaku story out of force and guilt by my friend...  
**


	12. Drable 12 Shanks Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... well except for my mangaXP but yeeeaaaaahhhh*sigh* I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: SOOOOOO flippin boreed so yea here's and update again please don't get all angry cause these make no sense at all... they're all jumbled they just fit with the words i have to go by so yea... hope you enjoy! pls review! then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that  
**

**

* * *

**

#12 Wall (Shanks)

Stupid place!

Idiot people! This place is, ugh! I admit it, not all Naval bases are horrible, but this... Of course I should've known that it was a bunch of- Calm down, this could all be fixed. Just ask to be transferred. I'm sure Luffy's grandfather, Garp could put in a good word for me.

I could actually do something, instead of sitting at a desk all day. Pops knows what I can do, better than Father...

Well, until then I'm stuck staring at the white wall.


	13. Drabble 13 Sanji Tell The Truth

**Disclaimers note: Yes even after all this time I still do not own One Piece, just my characters and the situations I put them in.**

**Just a little note from me to to you haha well this is 13 and I'm actually writing 44:P and I actually just thought of something for it:) Again, sorry that these make no sense, at least there some entertainment? Hope you review and enjoy this one!**

* * *

#13 Tell The Truth (Sanji)

Both me and Nami headed towards the town to shop, while the boys stayed put on the ship. Strangely enough Nami didn't need to tell Sanji to stay. He didn't even ask me, like he usually does when Nami turns him down.

...

"Luna, tell the truth," Nami said as er both came out of the dressing room.

"About what?" I asked. "Cute shirt."

"About the real reason you won't tell Sanji," she said.

"I told you, I get frustrated every time I tried. He basically ignores me," I said going to change. Coming out with this blue strapless dress I finished, "Besides sweety, I got over i. You asked two weeks ago. What? That bad, huh?" I asked this seeing as her jaw almost hit the ground.

"No! No, it looks... Wow! You need to get it!" she yelled happily.

"But I just brought enough for food."

"Then I will, no charge. It'd be a crime not to!... But really now, just tell me the truth, I won't tell **any** one, not even a rock!"

* * *

**Again if you want me to continue one of these go to my poll, cause right now each one has one soooo kind of hard to decide haha**


	14. Drabble 14 Sanji Commitment

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: So since i'm a little bored here's and update. Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word is chosen... hope you enjoy! please review! then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that**

* * *

#14 Commitment (Sanji)

"Is it that you don't think he'll do good with commitment?" she asked as we walked out.

"If I tell you will you **please** stop! At this point I really don't care if you tell the world, ok yes I do mind but will you not bug me!" I said or pleaded with her. She nodded her head vigorously.

"It's like I told you, he get's me so frustrated! He practically ignores me! Yes, I do love the fact that he almost always talks normally to me, but it's like I'm an after thought. I've had enough of that in my life, thank you. As for commitment, he'll always be polite to women, but who ever he's with I'm sure he will never cheat on," I laughed**.** Nami looked happy but sad then turned to confused, from my blushing. She turned to look at where my stare was.

"An example of the thing I'm sick... come on let's go to the ship before he sees."**  
**


	15. Drabble 15 Shanks Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Here's another update. Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word is chosen... hope you enjoy! please review! then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that**

* * *

#15 Nightmare (Shanks)

"Tru! Tru, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Tru!" I heard a voice whisper. I finally wake up to see that the voice belonged to Shanks.

"Th-thanks. It really breaks those boys hearts when they see me like that. Especially Ace's..." I said looking to them sleeping on the floor, continuing my gaze around I see everyone else was asleep too.

"Tru, do you mind telling-" he asked seeming worried, and with, maybe, a flicker of recognition.

"Well, I won't go into detail about it, but it somewhat explains Ace's feelings... I'm ten years older than him, the night he was born we both lost someone in the process... I dream of-everything that i remember-" I didn't realize it but i started crying at some point and Shanks then pulled me close him.

"Don't let him win. I know you are very strong..." I couldn't hear the the last whispered piece as I fell to sleep.**  
**


	16. Drabble 16 Zoro Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Here's another update. Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! please review! then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that**

* * *

#16 Dreams (Zoro)

"You're going to join my crew!" the boy I've know for less than a week yelled as me.

"For the last time Luffy, no!" I yelled back.

"But why-yy no-ooo-it?" he whined.

"Because... Umm, do you even know anything about me?" I asked.

"Other then you're joining... No?"

"See! You could have another mishap like Nami!" I said hoping he'd leave me be about joining.

"Are you saying Arlong is-"

** "**That's not what I mean Luffy! You're so think!" I yelled.

"... But you still love me right Sissy?" he asked in a tone and face that could not be denied. "Then why?"

"Because Luffy I have a promise to keep, and it's my dream... If I go with you I'll get a bounty soon enough. It'll draw attention to me that's unwanted."


	17. Drabble 17 Sanji Soft

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Woah another update. Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! please review! then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?  
**

* * *

#17 Soft (Sanji)

"Luna? Luna, you said you wanted to see me?" Sanji said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

""Oh! Sanji! You're early, I must be a miracle worker," I said coming from the pantry, seeing as how Luffy ate all the desert and left none for my other taste tester. Sanji looked taken aback for a second- must be the dress Nami bought.

"Um... that's a beautiful dress, Luna," he supplied.

"Oh, Nami paid. Would you believe that I didn't have to pay her back? Said it was a crime if I didn't get it... I still paid," I smiled. "Well, you're first to hear bout the surprise I have for you lot."

"And what would that be?" Sanji asked as I brought the desert to him.

"I used to work at the restaurant here, lived here for half of my year. They kinda promised before I ledt that I could come back anytime with anyone. I thought it'd be a nice treat for all of us. Especially for you and me, **we** don't have to worry about Luffy!

"I'm surprised he isn't demanding for more," he laughed as I blushed.

"Come find us when you're done- it won't be hard and please use a sentence with words other that 'It's soo **soft** gooy and chocolately,'"I laughed, leaving.


	18. Drabble 18 Zoro Heal

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note: Look update! This late! AND on a friday- which i should already be passed out, haha, but no Rocky Horror is on and i've been craving to see since two months agoXP  
**

**Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! Oh and if i never mentioned it before, also forgive any OOCness present and fell free to point it review! Then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?  
**

* * *

#18 Heal (Zoro)

"Oh! ...Ouch! ... Ouch!"

"Oh quit your whining!-"

"Ouch!"

"Well if you just stayed still like Chopper told you! I wouldn't have to do this!" I yelled.

"You don't have to be so rough!" he yelled back.

"Sorry of I'm a little angry right now. But with Chopper and the rest of the crew being gone 'till two days and no ones here to watch you, I had a date and had to cancel, because you decide to be and idiot!"

"..." he looked away.

"Just think if I had already left? You could have really hurt yourself!"

"...hn!..." he stayed silent, accept for a jer, guess I was being a little to rough?

"... I'm not saying stay put... or not to fight, it's be a miracle if you did- so'd be the case for me, but I'm saying don't be stupid when there's nothing to gain! **Please**, promise you'll let you wounds heal?" I asked desperately "You had me worried sick," I added in a small whisper which he couldn't here. I got up to leave and as I hit the door I heard him mumbling.

"I had a lot to gain..." What? Must be the stress, talk about need to heal.


	19. Drabble 19 Sanji Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note:  
**

**Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! Oh and if i never mentioned it before, also forgive any OOCness present and fell free to point it review! Then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?  
**

* * *

#19 Blood (Sanji)

"Sanji?" Nami looked behind me, or more beside me seeing as I felt a arm go around my wait. I looked up to see said person, smiling with blood coming from his lips?

"Sanji! What happened?" I asked as I got a napkin from a nearby table.

"It's nothing, just ran into some trouble along the way. Why are you two here?" He asked as though him bleeding was nothing. Probably is...

"Luna just finished our tour," Nami answered. "The other are in our room."

"I tried to say no, but they wouldn't say no to a private dining hall. I volunteered to wait for you because they're really busy and I did-" I was cut off by feeling a weight on top of my head. "Zoro! Quit it! You're just like-" again I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Just like who, me?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy!" I yelled, turning around hugging him.

"Uhh... not to unlighten the mood but he should come with me, I don't think mom'll like the blood stains."


	20. Drabble 20 Shanks Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note:  
**

**Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! Oh and if i never mentioned it before, also forgive any OOCness present and fell free to point it review! Then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?  
**

* * *

#20 Death (Shanks)

"Thank you... and I guess I have to have thanks to the knuckleheads that are listening in, with the other kids and-"

"My crew, yeah, I know. Maybe we should just go to the deck?" Shanks offered helping me out of my chair.

"That sounds good. You better move boys," I called out. Shanks just smiled and took a swig of his liquor. I opened the door not so gently for us to find a wide eyed lot of people starring at Ace holding his nose. "Honey, I warned you. Quit that, it wasn't that hard," I told him heading up.

"Sorry Mom!" I heard the two boys voices call. Soon everyone was up on the deck.

"It's fine. I still get irritated at people listening in on my conversations, seeing as- never mind. As I was saying id it wasn't for these two," nodding to Ace and Luffy," it would've taken me some time to get here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" both Ace and Shanks asked, everyone nodding, looking around.

"Is this where...?" Luffy asked quietly, Ace soon coming to the same conclusion.

"Yeah... This is where his crew put him after his death- our own little island, the house is a little that way- not sure how much has changed... now you five have to come, I got some things for you. Ace, Luffy of course you too. As for the rest of you, the ones that knew Jus Blue Fire personally can come. The others can pay respects tomorrow. Well, come on," I said as we went our separate ways. Ace, Luffy and his crew, Shanks and a handful of his followed me.

* * *

**Okay, so not one of my best ones but... ehh, at least i changed some and hopefully made it better, review pleeeease? It's the holidays you know!  
**


	21. Drabble 21 Zoro Torn

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note:  
**

**Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! Oh and also forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Review! Then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?**

* * *

#21 Torn (Zoro)

"Tsuki!" I heard Nami ask.

"Huh?" I laughed.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Luffy asked.

"Why?"

"Because they're gonna kill each other!"Usopp yelled.

"You see I'm torn between that and watching," I laughed harder.

"Why?" Chopper questioned.

"Because four days ago Zoro acted like an idiot and made me cancel a date! An earlier Sanji scared this guy so bad just because he asked for my name, my name! Both deserve pain!"

"I can see why you're torn, but lucky for us you're not anymore," Nami said.

"Look! They stopped fighting!" Luffy yelled.

"Is it me or is the only thing they agree on is me minus no guys?" I asked to no one. Nami laugh while the other boys looked at the scene confused


	22. Drabble 22 Shanks Promise Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors note:  
**

**Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... they're all jumbled, the scene just fit with the word chosen... hope you enjoy! Oh and also forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Review! Then i'll update even more or a lot more or somethin like that. And again, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe?**

**Look at that two updates in a row:)  
**

* * *

#22 Promise Me (Shanks)

"I'm guessing you got my message, huh?" I heard a voice come through the door.

"Of course I did. You should be proud, I easily convinced father that I a sixteen year old girl could navigate to my first island alone!" I said happily.

"I am. But I've been think, maybe you should have came with me..." h e said looking grim.

"...You got that letter huh? It isn't your fault, Jus. Besides, I met Ace and Luffy. Ace survived while his mother didn't, I guess we need one another. And Luffy his dad and grandpa well, they're more family than ours. I can transfer to Pops base when I have to," I smiled.

"I guess. I notice you gave your hat away," he pointed out.

"Did I? I really don't know about giving it away or throwing it away... I don't even remember what I promised to Grandma. Do you?" I asked. "All I know is I didn't have it after..."

"It's out there that's for sure, but I'm sure you'll remember someday," he smiled. "Well, take my hat and give to someone who needs it more, or throw it way when you're free from prison, promise me?"

"Promise."


	23. Drabble 23 Sanji Childhood

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: Again, please don't be all angry cause these make no sense at all (I know they are-well for you people at least lol)... the scene you read just fit with the word(s) chosen... Hope you enjoy! Oh and also forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews are extremely welcomed! And the more, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's for if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Cannot believe i'm on drabble 54 right now:S  
**

* * *

#23 Childhood (Sanji)

"Luna!" I heard someone yell from the door. Next thing I know I'm tackled to the ground. Looking up I see Luffy smiling like an idiot, pretty soon I am too.

"Luffy! So, I see you got yourself a crew. Are you sure you still want me?" I asked.

"Yes! You're awesome!" he yelled holding onto me. "You promised!"

"Geez, I'm just asking!" I said. "Well, hello Sanji, Uncle says hi and..." Jumping up so fast I take Luffy with me when I ran to hug Zoro. In the end I had a hold of him, who looked a little dumbstruck with Luffy still cuddling me. All in all, it was kinda of funny.

"Eeck! Zoro! ... You better start hugging and rememberin' a friend from childhood!" I threatened.


	24. Drabble 24 Zoro Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Wanted to update yesterday, but i got distracted haha. Oh well here's an update for the first Tuesday of my winter break:)  
**

* * *

#24 Family (Zoro)

Somehow or another Luffy actually convinced me to join the crew. It's been a few days out in the ocean. I can't help but worry about them being with me. And so far everyone seems reluctant to ask about my past.

"Hey, Tskui," I hear Zoro say. I look up from my food to see everyone looking anxious. He paused.

"Tsuki can you tell us about your family?" Luffy blurted. I stiffened, noticeable to everyone. "You don't have to," he added, with a slight smile. I sighed, relaxing.

"Actually I have to. In a way... I don't have a family, as I told you, the reason being, I disowned them," I explained.


	25. Drabble 25 Shanks Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Double update!  
**

* * *

#25 Trust (Shanks)

"You're going to substitute for two crew members. So, er... I hope you can cook well, Nori?" Shanks asked. A little worried? I wonder how long they haven't had a cook. I nodded, answering him, looking down. I hope I don't start feeling guilty, I'm finally free! We're heading close the island. I'll get off at the next island and after a few days I'll head out.

This is going to be hard, pretending to be mute. I hope nothing happens that complicates things. Actually, I just hope that they don't find out I'm a marine...

"Hey, you know you can trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked taking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded with ashy smile, how can I not trust him? He risked his life, gave up his arm to save Luffy. I owe a very big debt to him-not to mention he's my way out

"Dahaha, good thing to know," he smiled.


	26. Drabble 26 Sanji Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Three day weekend people! Maybe I'll have a triple update just to celebrate?  
**

* * *

#26 Love (Sanji)

"Luna?" Nami asked coming out of no where into the kitchen, sitting next to me while Sanji cooked. I don't think he really noticed her coming in.

"Yeah?" I smile puling my eyes away from him.

"Er... What exactly do you feel about love? And before you act all confused, I don't mean the kind you of love you feel about food etc," she interjected.

"Are you asking if I even believe in it? Cause I do," I replied.

"Well why don't you ever do anything? Earlier a guy asked you out! You said no!" she yelled. Sanji looked over for a second but quickly went back to paying attention to the food.

"Nami, you must have a problem with your memory, because I told you the reason when we got my dress. I just don't believe I'll find it," I whispered to her before I left.


	27. Drabble 27 Zoro Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Double update! If i'm lucky maybe i will make it to three? haha  
**

* * *

#27 Please (Zoro)

"Tsuki go grab Zoro," Sanji said.

"No! Why don't you?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Well I'm a little busy, you're just made he beat that guy up," he said smirking going back to cooking.

"I can take care of myself, thank you!" I said waking out the door, "...fine!" As I left I heard his laugh. Ugh!

...

"Leaver her alone," Zoro said temper rising to the guy that wouldn't take no for an answer, not to mention he had a hold of my arm.

"And what if I don't?" he challenged.

"Hello! I'm still here. And you really don't wanna know," I said looking up at the guy. "Zoro, **please** let me handle this," I asked desperately. He looked torn as to let me do as I wanted or to to bash the guy himself.

"Sure," he finally said and with that said the guy started laughing, but after I knocked some sense into him Zoro and I were the ones laughing when we left.

* * *

**Gah! Some of these I'm so embarrassed of, I do tweak and edit them when I put the up here, but i would never change the whole thing. I just love the idea of drabbles. I think the new ones are better in terms of writing and some with ideas not all, stupid one word prompt that i need to put in lol I find it funny that I'm only on 27 when I'm all the way to 54 in my composition book. **

**And to add on another note, that might perk interests to Harry Potter fans, I will soon (I use the word loosely) be posting a RemusxOC story, I just need to decide whether I like it in 1st person or 3rd. Surprisingly my friend likes the 1st when usually she like 3rd...**


	28. Drabble 28 Shanks Thanks

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Saturday! Yesterday was so nice, I thought I'd update today, weird right? Wouldn't make more sense if I updated one the nice day?  
**

* * *

#28 Thanks (Shanks)

"Achoo!" I sneezed. "Idiot, you did this!" I yelled shaking a fist to the ceiling.

"Tru?" Are you going delusional?" Shanks asked as he came into my old room bringing me soup. I took the bowl and smelled it.

"Hmm, Sanji out did himself. And no, I'm not going delusional. It just, this is Just's fault I'm-achoo! Sick," I told as started to eat and he sat on the edge of my bed.

"And how's that?" he asked amused.

"Well I've never had a day of sickness and... I dunno I think it's a joke," I pouted. "Achoo!" He just started laughing, taking a swig of sake.

"Let me have a drink," I told him, he just gave me a look in return.

"No, you're sick," he said.

"Please?" I begged sitting up, going closer to him. He pushed the bottle to me looking away and I drank all of it (Of course) then sat it down one my nightstand.

"Hey!" he whined.

"I haven't had any since two days ago!"

"That's because you're sick!" I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"You sound just like the boys," I muttered. At that he just smiled sweetly and started to walk away. Not thinking I blurted out, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, slightly turning, although I'm guessing he knew what it was for.

It took me a few moments to come up with the words, but I did, "For Luffy, what you did-You saved my-"I couldn't go on anymore, I finally let tears I held for so many years go. By this time he had came back to the bed, he murmured thing into my hair as he held me tight.

* * *

**So I changed her brothers' name to Just, and I think that's all...**


	29. Drabble 29 Shanks Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Saturday! Yesterday was so nice, I thought I'd update today, weird right? Wouldn't make more sense if I updated one the nice day?  
**

* * *

#29 Hate (Shanks)

"I hate him!" I shouted randomly. The boy, Shanks, who was walking next to looked att me as though I grew an extra head. "Really, Shanks? You should know my little random outbursts by now."

"It's no that, it's 'hate', who do you hate?" he smile nervously. Not that I blamed him, seeing as I sometimes thought aloud, not so great because now he knew that I thought he was cute. Idiot.

"This guy that's visiting tomorrow. So stay way for a while, I really don't Father to tell me to stay away from you," I eying him.

"...Fine, I'll stay away from you and the idiot that got you to hate him. Just tell me the story later, ok?" H e asked as he kissed my forehead and left waving.

"Don't get lost like last time!"


	30. Drabble 30 Shanks Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there pleaaaaase~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**I wanna make the chapters even number...  
**

* * *

#30 Grave (Shanks)

"Achoo!" I covered my mouth quickly seeing as I was supposed to be in bed, and not sneaking around. Quite. Good no one woke up, I continued my way out of the house.

As soon as I was safely out the door I ran for my brothers resting place. But slowed as I got closer and heard a voice speaking... Shanks? That's right, he came with the group that knew him.

He feels so familiar... Did I know him from before? No, because Just would've said- ok maybe I do.

I came to an opening where I could see him kneeling in front of my brother's grave. "Shanks?"


	31. Drable 31 Shanks Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there please~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

**Hmmm yesterday was a snow-day! And today there was lots of snow on the ground:)  
**

* * *

#31 Ocean (Shanks)

"So, do you want to go out there?" Shanks gestured to the open water.

"Of course I do! Don't you?" I turned to look at him. We were sitting on the dock watching the sunset. He just turned seventeen and I was still ten.

"Well, yeah but, I'm not sure you'll like me if I tell you?" His answer was just a look that told him I was waiting. "I want to be a pirate." He looked away and was openly shocked when I tackled him into a hug.

"Thank goodness!" He looked at me incredulously, before I continued, "The ocean is in my blood. And for something exciting I either become a Marine or a pirate. And of course I'm gonna be a pirate, just like my grandparents and brother."


	32. Drabble 32 Sanji Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. Reviews, extremely welcomed! And the more i see, the more i'll update. And, there is still a poll out in my profile, sooo even if you don't review and what not go there please~ maybe? It's if any of you want me to go on and make a chapter story out of any of these that makes sense and is in order.**

* * *

#32 Light (Sanji)

"Sanji?"I asked the man dragging me to the dance floor.

"Yes, Luna?" he smiled back at me.

"Umm... Where are you taking me?"

"To the dance floor of course," he answered. Didn't that mean I have to dance? That's not good.

"Not to burst your bubble, but me plus dancing equals disaster. Why don't you ask Nami- or, you probably did... err," I was at a lost. Stupid me, of course he already asked her. Her before me, anyone before me...

Nami's still eating, but more importantly you needed to relax. You said it'd be nice for you and I to have a break, but here you are taking orders when you haven't even taken a bite of your own food! And besides... you're pretty light one your feet." I looked down, apparently I am. The look on my face must have shown my shock because he let out a full laugh.


	33. Drabble 33 Zoro Beautful

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out.  
**

**So, school is DONE! Which means I'll update more:) but once school starts again (and if this isn't finished by that time) I update this every twice a month or so... if you want more, review please! And I'd thought I'd update since my little Grimm marathon on Demand is done and I updated that story some time ago.  
**

* * *

#33 Beautiful (Zoro)

"Look at it! It's simply beautiful!" I yelled as I placed the most wonderful, beautiful piece of artwork on the table infront of the others. Zoro picked it up and looked at it and whistled.

"How much it cost?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"You stole it!" they all shouted, though Nami smiled proudly...

"No! Of course not, I found it on laying, **laying** on the ground! Can you believe that!"

"Are you keeping it?"Nami asked.

"Of course not... I'm not you, it was just to ate to turn back to town. I'm returning it back to whoever it belongs to tomorrow. Maybe it was one of the items stolen that we heard about."


	34. Drabble 34 Sanji Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that i'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that i love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it out. **

**Two updates in one day! It's a miracle lol  
**

* * *

#34 Pain (Sanji)

"Owie, ow! That hurt!" I whispered furiously in the dark kitchen. It was late, I'm sure everyone was asleep. Too early for Luffy to come sneak a snack.

I hope I didn't wake anyone. Probably did. "Lu-Luna?" Sanji asked incredulously. I laughed nervously.

"What can I say? I'm hungry and I'm a klutz," I started walking again towards the fridge, when suddenly a pain shot through my foot again.

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes... Ow!" I screamed, hitting my knee and then he started laughing...


	35. Drabble 35 Zoro Blind

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**Thought I'd update now, since I updated my other story and I JUST noticed that I started this in 2010, I just now have number 35 up, and I have 54 written... I should have WAY more I tell you!  
**

* * *

#35 Blind (Zoro)

"How the hell can they be so blind!" I heard as I got closer to the kitchen. I heading over there coming from my room... or more sneaked out of because Zoro was watching me-making sure I didn't wander because I'm not allowed to... Well, so says Chopper.

"At least they finally admitted the truth to themselves," I heard Sanji say. Who are they talking about? What truth?

"Even Luffy can see the tension between them!" At that I froze, they're talking about me and Zoro. Wait... does that mean-

"Didn't we already go through this?" I heard someone say groggily behind me.

"Ahh! I screamed, as I turned around and fell because I hit Zoro's' chest in the process. "Owie... Oh, quit looking at me like that!"


	36. Dabble 36 Zoro Apologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**Couple of updates in a row since it's Friday and I still haven't passed out yet. Also, I posted a little edited version of a circle story with my friend, which I want to continue... with her but we're both so busy! I really like the OC and that's mainly just because she's pessimistic... Well any way hopefully soon it will be revamped along with it being longer and having a real title. Enjoy the drabble!  
**

* * *

#36 Apologize (Zoro)

_Why the hell do I put up with him!?_

'Because you love him," the little voice of "reason" said.

_He treats me like a completely defenseless little girl!_

'You know you love it, it shows that he cares. 'Cause he does know firsthand that you can take care of yourself.'

_...He... never apologizes!_

'...'

"Hey... Tsuki?" I looked to Zoro, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I'm... sorry, alright?" he said rather gruffly, though pink tinted his cheeks.

He finally did it. He apologized to me. After the shock wore off, I smiled softly and looked very much relieved.

"You're forgiven."

'You're always forgiven.'


	37. Dabble 37 Sanji Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

* * *

#37 Fire (Sanji)

"Creme brulee?" Sanji asked, to where I just stared at him. We were deciding on what he would help me with. Seeing as, for the most part I forgot how to cook... "What it's food and you forgot how to cook."

"Yes, such as breakfast, lunch and dinner. Not desserts, Sanji. Such as creme brulee, which is actually one of my favorites to make."

"Really?!" he asked, looking like it was the best news he heard all day. I guess food comes before Nami...?

"Yes, really, would you like me to teach you?" and he nodded his head vigorously.

...

Hours later were were sharing a creme brulee he had just perfected, outside on the deck. It was pitch black see as we started right after dinner.

"Hmm, I have to admit, this is one of the best one I've had yet," I smiled.

"Well I-do you smell that?" he stopped and looked around, I sniffed the air. My eyes landed on the kitchen.

"Fire/Luffy!" Both of us shot up and rushed inside. I got rid of the fire while Sanji was busy with Luffy.

* * *

I just noticed that it almost sounds like Nami bashing... But it's not, she's just really self-deprecating and there's the guy from... number 16? Eh, I don't know where he is... Review? You know to make the pain of school disappear?


	38. Drabble 38 Zoro Some Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**So... these were supposed to be drabbles (well duh) for me to get a sense of how to write for the One Piece world and the OC's that I had and hopefully turn into stories. I had written down 150 prompts that intrigued me... Yeah sad news is, is that I lost it and I was trying to find it and couldn't. But seeing as this isn't my top priority I'll just leave it at what I have currently written which is 54. And you know what sucks for me? The one that is top priority? One of the main people won't talk to me, he's mad I left the story for homework and all he wants to talk about is nonsense... But if you like Grimm, should definitely check it out-even if Evan's given me difficulties. Good news, I don't if it is, but I'm working on other ideas One Piece (a lot of them since my brain doesn't like to be quite) hopefully I'll have one chapter for one of them up.  
**

**But if you like these drabbles you can always review/message for more prompts? And if your curious to the new stories feel free to message me and I'll tell you who's the leading guy and time frame (at least for two) because one of the stories is just... too funny, it needs to be a surprise:D  
**

**By the way! School can die... Just thought I'd let you all know. To celebrate the wonderful weekend and catching up to to the newest chapters I'll do a double update:)  
**

* * *

#38 Some Day (Zoro)

"You love him!" Sanji accused.

"Love who?" I tried to play dumb.

"Him," he pointed over to Zoro who was sitting at the bar with Nami while we were waiting for the rest of the crew to join.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I-"

"Yes, you-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"What are you two yelling about?" I squealed falling off my chair as I heard Zoro's voice above me. I looked to see the three grinning at me.

"Stop doing that!" I complained.

"Sorry not gonna happen for awhile," he grinned helping me up.

"So what were you fighting about?" Nami asked asked again.

"Just how she-ow! You'll admit it someday," Sanji said, lighting up his cigarette.


	39. Drabble 39 Sanji For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**In case you don't read all them, here's the update:  
**

**So... these were supposed to be drabbles (well duh) for me to get a sense of how to write for the One Piece world and the OC's that I had and hopefully turn into stories. I had written down 150 prompts that intrigued me... Yeah sad news is, is that I lost it and I was trying to find it and couldn't. But seeing as this isn't my top priority I'll just leave it at what I have currently written which is 54. And you know what sucks for me? The one that is top priority? One of the main people won't talk to me, he's mad I left the story for homework and all he wants to talk about is nonsense... But if you like Grimm, should definitely check it out-even if Evan's given me difficulties. Good news, I don't if it is, but I'm working on other ideas One Piece (a lot of them since my brain doesn't like to be quite) hopefully I'll have one chapter for one of them up.  
**

**But if you like these drabbles you can always review/message for more prompts? And if your curious to the new stories feel free to message me and I'll tell you who's the leading guy and time frame (at least for two) because one of the stories is just... too funny, it needs to be a surprise:D  
**

**By the way! School can die... Just thought I'd let you all know. To celebrate the wonderful weekend and catching up to to the newest chapters I'll do a double update:)  
**

* * *

#39 For You (Sanji)

Knocking from the door brought me fully awake. "Come in!" I yelled. I watched as the door opened to reveal Sanji. "Why... are... you um in here? Shouldn't you be making dinner and not visiting poor, little, bored me?"

He laughed as he walked over and sat on my bed "Feeling any better?" he asked, referring to my shoulder.

"Ugh! Getting shot hurts! Not to mention so boring!"

"Well, it just so happens I got something just for you," he smiled brightly.

"Oooh! Gimme, gimme, gimme...! Is it chocolate?" I asked, much like Luffy would. I smiled, after being here for some time I'm starting to act as I do with Luffy. He chuckled as he shook his head handing me a box. I took it shyly after my outburst and gasped to what I found. A beautiful heart shaped locket.

"Sanji! You shouldn't! I hope you didn't borrow money from Nami!" I scolded.

"I tried to pay... but the old lady wouldn't let me," he said.

"She wouldn't let you pay," I said slowly.

"Practically kicked me out of the store."


	40. Drabble 40 Shanls Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece... I only own my OC's and the situations I put them in...**

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**In case you don't read all them, here's the update:  
**

**So... these were supposed to be drabbles (well duh) for me to get a sense of how to write for the One Piece world and the OC's that I had and hopefully turn into stories. I had written down 150 prompts that intrigued me... Yeah sad news is, is that I lost it and I was trying to find it and couldn't. But seeing as this isn't my top priority I'll just leave it at what I have currently written which is 54. And you know what sucks for me? The one that is top priority? One of the main people won't talk to me, he's mad I left the story for homework and all he wants to talk about is nonsense... But if you like Grimm, should definitely check it out-even if Evan's given me difficulties. Good news, I don't if it is, but I'm working on other ideas One Piece (a lot of them since my brain doesn't like to be quite) hopefully I'll have one chapter for one of them up.  
**

**But if you like these drabbles you can always review/message for more prompts? And if your curious to the new stories feel free to message me and I'll tell you who's the leading guy and time frame (at least for two) because one of the stories is just... too funny, it needs to be a surprise:D  
**

* * *

#40 Memory (Shanks)

I gasped as I took Luffy's hat and started to inspect it. He pouted and looked confused while the people around the table laughed. It just being us along with Ace, Shanks, Ben and Zoro. The rest of the two crews were outside eating their lunch.

"Mum! Why'dja take da had... off muh head?" he asked, while still stuffing his face.

"Well, it seems I had a hat once... feels nice wearing it, I smiled at him.

"Did you have a straw hat?" Ace asked.

"Uh-huh, got it as a gift, and I added a red ribbon-I think... Maybe blue? I don't know, a ribbon and a hat is all my memory will let me remember.

"You're memory's mean!" Luffy yelled while half of table laughed and the other sighed.


	41. Drabble 41 Sanji Hoper

**Authors usual Note: By now you should know that I'm sorry this doesn't make sense and that I love you all for coming this far. Hope you enjoy, forgive any OOCness present and feel free to point it are always welcome!  
**

**In case you don't read all them, here's the update:  
**

**Good news! I found the paper! Updating to celebrate this:) And another side note is that I'm going to be writing short things as a little writing exercise and to get rid of stress from clubs and tests, for 5 fandoms I've never written for. So there's a poll about what you'd like to see first. So if you like Avengers, The Walking Dead, Supernatural, Leverage and or Sherlock be on the look out!**

* * *

#41 Hope (Sanji)

"Well, Luna, there's hope for you yet," Anya, my old boss said.

"Hope? Hope for what?" I asked. She glanced at me smiling.

"I saw you earlier. Dancing with that Sanji boy." She then looked at the crew, laughing with Tommy and some of the cooks and staff. "I thought you couldn't dance?"

"Ahh it wasn't like I want to-I was taking and order. Why do you think I'm eating now?" I said, showing the fork.

"Cause you can be a bottomless pit," she laughed.

"Meanie!"

* * *

**Oh! Almost forgot later slash soonish I'll probably post this oneshot that is a preview of one of my One Piece stories I'm working on so be on the look out!  
**


End file.
